fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Vought XF5U "Flying Pancake"
The Vought XF5U, was als know under the nickname "Flying Flapjack", or as the "Flying Pancake", and was an experimental U.S. Navy fighter aircraft designed by Charles H. Zimmerman during World War II. This unorthodox design consisted of a flat, somewhat disc shaped body (hence its name) serving as the lifting surface. Two piston engines buried in the body drove propellers located on the leading edge at the wingtips. A developed version of the original V-173 prototype, the XF5U-1 was a larger aircraft. Of all-metal construction, it was almost five times heavier, with two 1,600 hp (1,193 kW) Pratt & Whitney R-2000 radial engines. The configuration was designed to create a low aspect ratio aircraft with low takeoff and landing speeds but high top speed. The XF5U looks like it should not be able to fly, as its wing area looks so small. Normally, a wing with such a low aspect ratio will suffer from very poor performance due to the degree of induced drag created at the wingtips, as the higher pressure air below spills around the wingtip to the lower-pressure region above. In a conventional aircraft, these wingtip vortices carry a lot of energy with them and hence create drag. The usual approach to reducing these vortices is to build a wing with a high aspect ratio, i.e. one that is long and narrow. However, such wings compromise the maneuverability and roll rate of the aircraft, or present a structural challenge in building them stiff enough. The XF5U overcomes the tip vortex problem using the propellers to actively cancel the drag-causing tip vortices. The propellers are arranged to rotate in the opposite direction to the tip vortices, which retains the higher-pressure air below the wing. Since this source of drag is eliminated, the aircraft will fly with a much smaller wing area, and the small wing yields high maneuverability with greater structural strength. The propellers envisioned for the completed fighter were to have a built-in cyclic movement like a helicopter's main rotor, with a very limited ability to tilt up and down to aid the aircraft in maneuvering. An ejection seat was fitted to allow the pilot to clear the massive propellers in the event of an in-flight emergency. Although the prototype was unarmed, a combination of machine guns and cannons would have been installed under the nose. The XF5U design was promising: specifications given at the time promised great maneuverability and speeds up to 550 mph (885 km/h), however, it came at the time when the United States Navy was switching from propeller driven to jet propelled aircraft. By 1946, the XF5U-1 project was already long over its expected development time, and well over budget. With jet aircraft coming into service the Navy finally canceled the project on 17 March 1947 and the prototype aircraft (V-173) was transferred to the Smithsonian Museum for display. Although two aircraft were constructed, a lone XF5U-1 underwent ground runs but never overcame vibration problems. Taxi trials at Vought's Connecticut factory culminated in short "hops" that were not true flights. The only completed XF5U-1 proved to be so structurally solid that it had to be destroyed by a wrecking ball. Gameplay Ingale the first versions it was a VTOL aircraft. Because historical facts it wasn't a VTOL, they removed the VTOL from this plane in latere versions. Now it is a aircrafts wich can take off from short airfields. His speed and maneuverability skills make it a good opponent against fast aircrafts. Because its most used on Pacific Maps, his opponents are the Karyu and the Shinden. A good pilot should also easy beat the Shusui and the Ohka. His weaponry are four 12.7mm Browning M2 machineguns wich can easy penetrate a bomber like the Betty. And it can drops two 500 kg bombs! This plane is ugly, but it is one of the best allied aircrafts from the mod! Category:American Equipment Category:Fighters and fighter bombers